One Crazy Story Chapter 1
Far to the south there exist the land of El Dorado, the fabled land of gold and jewels. That land however was not named such a iconic name. No it was actually named The Island of Lost Gold, which was not much of a difference, but for legal reasons we had to tell you. On this island of riches and jewelry there is but one noble family and that family is the Insert Family. The Insert Family were the first to find the island. They were the first to make a city and the first to build a castle. By the time other people found this mythical island almost all the land had been claimed by them. Of the great horde of gold that exist on the island 80% of it belongs to them, thus making them one of the richest families in the world. With both power and wealth one can expect a person to be arrogant and the Insert Family was very arrogant. However they had there limits and knew better than to step on the wrong shoes. However there is one in this powerful family that does not care for rules. There is one who does not have limits. There is one man on the Island of Lost Gold that sees themselves even greater than the World Nobles and that man is. "Author", the name rang in the air as a young lady clad in a blue hoodie stood outside a giant golden gate. Her long black hair leaked out the sides of the hood and brought great detail to her less than average bosom. This young lady was May Guy and she was a mere commoner. "Author", shouted the maiden again! A crowd of people began to gather and and look at the maiden. It was rare to see someone foolish enough to walk up to the gates of the Insert Family. Even rarer for somebody to call that son of the family. Author had made a name for himself in the town. His arrogance, barbarism, and his antisocial tendencies named the devil to the common man. On a whim he one time set a man on fire and ordered the fire to be put out with cake frosting. On one incident he gave a young girl a million dollars to buy as much candy as she desired only to see her ruin her teeth from all the sugar. His most notorious crime of all came when the village elder was having his 170th birthday. Author, the rapscallion, stole the birthday cake and replaced it with a card board cut out covered in frosting. It was later discovered that he tossed the cake into a river and simply watched as it was devoured by small river fish. However his crimes did not only affect poor and common. As a matter of facts Author was even more brutal to the nobility. Peasants, they know there place. They know they are not equal to him. However other nobility saw themselves as his equal and author took offense to that. Using every resource he could Author would gain blackmail on other noble families and use the information to make them engage in degrading activity. One particular case Author made the daughter of the King of Arabos was the feet of very peasant in Insert City. He then made her brother paint every house in the city white with a paint brush. With both Nobility and Peasantry hatting him you would think Author would not last too long. However one did not know Author. Author was a master with the rapier and with his slim sword he had won over a thousand duels and cut down over five mobs. At this point people learned to simply avoid him, that included members of his own family. The only people who did not go out of there way to avoid Author was the nobles forced to interact with him. Author was still a noble and as a result he would randomly show up at balls and would appear in all important events. With such a fearsome reputation with both the sword and words people were completely shocked to see the maiden walk up to the gate. Even more shock to her hear call out Author himself. She had to be insane or have gone mad to do such a thing. However May was neither. She was not insane, nor has she gone mad. May was tired of Author, tired of his superiority complex, and tired of him looking down on everyone as if they were garbage. Today was the day May was going to teach him a lesson. She was going to teach him just how common he was. "Author", she shouted again. Her voice ran through the air louder than the last few time. May was starting to loss her patience. She had been at it for almost an hour and yet there was no response. "Author", she shouted again. At this point May was going to give up. If he would not come out and face her she would simply tell everyone how he fled from a challenge. Either way she would win. Author's reputation would be damage and he would eventually come to her. However before she could implement her grand plan a great sound rippled through the air. "Open", that was the word and the only one heard for a few minutes. The great gates made of pure gold began to stir and the sound of moving metal began to fill the air. All the sound of talking and busy street life ended as the golden gates leading to the Insert estate began to open up. A light, as brilliant as the sun began to shine through the gate. It was almost as if the brilliance of the inside of the estate was to great for common eyes. However if one truly focus there eyes they could see the outline of mirrors in the distant reflecting the light of the sun to make this holy beam of light. Through the beam walked three silhouettes. One on the right, one on the left, and another down the middle. They remained blurred by the brilliant light behind them till the mighty gates started to close. The first to be revealed was the one on the left. It was very, very strange man. He was wearing a weird white suit and had a dome covering his head. It was something one would associate with world nobles, but the design clearly told that it was far more advance. The man in this suit was called Fist, Stone First to be exactly. Fist was Author's only fan. The man seemed to take great pleasure in seeing Author's actions and was known to jump in give him aid if Author ever needed it. He was also notorious amongst the bakers of the town for stealing forty cakes. The bakers responded by putting up pictures of him baning him from buying goods. However the dome helmet he wears prevented anyone from seeing what his face looks like. Fist would regularly walk up to the bakery shops and return to them written recites of things he purchased just to get under there skin. The second figure to be revealed was on his right. A fine black suit combined with black gloves and crimson over jacket. There was no mistaken about the pale skinned man standing before them. It was Lancelot, Author's whipping boy and the only man Author had ever called a friend. Despite his associated with Author the young ladies of the village still swooned at his appearance. He was wealthy powerful and the only man who could control author. His shinning claim to fame was him telling Author to not burn down a man's home and defeating the fabled swordsmen in a duel. There was a saying in the village that could describe him well. Amongst Nobles there were the Insert family. Amongst Kings there were the Celestial Dragons, and amongst knights there was Lancelot. The last figure was the man of the hour himself, Author. There was nothing simple about the young man. He was wearing a elegant black suit that was trimmed with gold. He wore white gloves and had a hair cut that cost over forty dollars. Author of the Insert family, he was the one May was waiting for. As the door's closed the light faded and the sound of workers moving the mirrors could be heard in the background. "So peasant", spoke Author as he laid his hand on his rapier. "I heard you were looking to issue a challenge", spoke the swordsmen as he stared into the maiden's eyes. Everyone in town held there breath as they knew how this was going to end. Author's skill was unmatched on the island. It was no way May was going to defeat him in a duel. All the maiden would do was secure herself a one way ticket to the underworld. "Hold a second did you spend that entire time moving those mirrors into place", spoke May ignoring the tension in the air. The truth of the matter was that May felt the pressure and by instinct she moved to lighten it. "Yes he did", spoke Fist suddenly. His speaking up was a strange sight for most people. Most of the time he was simply quite. "And he spent about a freaken hour setting it all up. We would have came out here as soon as we heard you barking, but somebody wanted to do things in style." "Silence Fist", shouted Author. The young noblemen was trying to take back hold of the situation. He was sure nobody would notice the mirrors with the sung being so bright, but it seemed the maiden had, and Fist confirmed it for her. Author made a mental not to talk to Fist after all of this was done. "Actually Fist has a point", spoke Lancelot as he jumped into the conversation. "Not you too Lancelot", spoke Author as he turned toward the only man he called friend. "Your suppose to be on my side. Not backing the extra." "Extra", spoke Fist with unpleasantness in his voice. After a moment of contemplation he finally accepted the title. "Yeah I guess I would be a extra, per say, however that does not change the fact that I am right. What was the even the purpose in that? " "Oh well Fist you see... shut the $%^ up. Don't question me. I know what I am doing and everything I do has a reason. " "Then prey tell me. what reason did you have for wasting a hour of precious time gathering up all of those mirrors. It is not like you impressed anybody of any value. There is nothing but peasants here." "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down with that no value part", spoke Fist as he took back control over the conversation. "There are some fine ladies out there. Many I would..." "Silence", shouted Author as he broke up the two's conversation. "I did the mirror thing because I thought it would look cool. I can care less about the opinions of these rodents" "Hey", shouted one of the villagers, but he was ignored. "Excuse me can you three idiots bring the conversation back to where it is suppose to be", spoke May as she drew the three stooges back in. She was partially annoyed now. Not only was he ignoring her earlier so he could set up a light show, but he was also ignoring her again by arguing wit his entourage. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:LordNoodle WIP